


Fancy A Dance?

by Am_Shady



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Sort of Meet Cute, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: Delia is late to Barbara and Tom's wedding reception, but she's not fretting about seeing a particular redheaded bridesmaid. Nope. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 35
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was actually one of Jojo's ideas but she's struggling to write at the moment, which I'm finding very sad, but she's consulting throughout this one even though I'm writing it.
> 
> Advanced warning, rating is highly likely to go up to E in the second half of this story. That's all me, Jo hasn't got the gaul to go there yet.

Delia checked the time on her phone again, and sighed as she looked out of the Uber window at the queue of red tail lights stretching out in front of them. She’d already had to miss Barbara and Tom’s wedding ceremony because of work, she didn’t want to miss out on any of the reception.

Bloody London.

She used the camera on her phone to check her make-up once more as the car crept forward a few metres. She knew she looked good, she’d spent too much time fussing over her outfit last night to not know that. She just needed to be sure she still looked good. Not for any particular reason…Or any particular person…She just wanted to look her best. It had nothing whatsoever to do with a particular redheaded bridesmaid. Nope. Not at all. Not one little bit.

The car came to a halt again. At this rate she’d be better off walking.

————————

Patsy supervised the finishing touches as the Tudor Barn was transformed from wedding chapel into banqueting hall. The staff had done a marvellous job, but she was known for being a perfectionist, so she held no qualms with shifting a few decorations to catch the light better or swapping centrepieces from one table to another to maintain the symmetry of the room. While Val and Trixie helped the happy couple with one final spruce up in the backroom, she was content right here. She had considered going into wedding planning if she ever got bored with nursing. She thought she’d be rather good at it.

As the last few glasses were put in position on the tables, she had one final job to do. Name cards. She swiftly made her way around the room, under strict instructions that Aunt Mabel and Aunt Doris were kept out of each others eye-line, that Uncle Rod did not have his back to table 4, and that the Smith side of Barbara’s family were sat away from Tom’s cousin Alex. However, she hesitated when she reached the “Single’s Table”. There was one place card she did not want to leave here, especially next to the woman Barbara had written into the next seat on the plan, bit of a predatory type to all intents and purposes, but there was nothing she could do. She had toyed with moving the card to the teenager’s table but suspected that wouldn’t go down too well either. She put the card down hurriedly and walked away to check on the backroom.

——————————

She’d made it in time for the dinner, and had spent most of the speeches deliberately not looking at a certain occupant of the top table while she groaned at the best man’s terrible jokes and laughed at Barbara’s father’s very sweet reminiscing of his daughter’s younger days. Delia was now about halfway through her third glass of wine, and trying to keep conversation with her neighbour polite while not encouraging what she suspected were attempted romantic advances. If this was another one of Babs’s matchmaking attempts they needed to have a serious word.

But now the venue staff were moving the tables out of the way to make space for dancing. 

She should really go and find some other members of her department, be sociable, maybe have a bit of dance with some of the children milling around.

Instead, she found herself hovering at the edge of the dance floor, watching Barbara and Tom step out for the first dance as a married couple. The way they swayed to _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ from The Lion King…it just made Delia sigh. Usually she could ignore it, but she wanted someone to look at her like that. She wasn’t getting any younger.

And of course, standing just a few feet behind the two love birds was Patsy Mount. The woman looked absolutely stunning in a cream 50s style dress with red floral print, her long red hair half loose, half pulled into a beehive. They’d only met a handful of times at various get-togethers hosted by Babs, but they got on like a house on fire, and Delia was increasingly sure that maybe, just maybe, Patsy might fancy her too. She should have gotten the redhead’s phone number ages ago.

Perhaps Delia was being too blatant in her admiration of the tall nurse, but suddenly their eyes locked across the dance floor. She had no idea what to do! Did she acknowledge the woman? Or run away? And then Patsy sent a beautiful little smile her way, and a shy wave, before Trixie distracted her and she turned away.

Delia’s heart was racing a mile a minute, and her brain wasn’t far behind. She’d promised herself that she wouldn’t seek Patsy out tonight, too worried she’d do something she’d regret under the influence of alcohol and pure lust but…bugger it, you only live once! And this was a wedding for Christ’s sake, it was practically tradition! Downing the last of her wine she started to make her way through the crowd to the other side of the dance floor.

—————————

Good Lord they were so cheesy! She’d desperately tried not to groan at the Winnie The Pooh references in Tom and Barbara’s joint speech, but the Disney first dance was just…nope. For a such a staunchly religious couple they were unbearably sugary.

Or maybe she was just envious?

Hardly, she scoffed to herself. She had a reputation to maintain. Patsy Mount did not do romance.

And yet her eyes kept getting drawn to the other side of the dance floor. She’d tried so hard to ignore the little leap in her chest when the brunette had snuck in as the starter was being served. She’d also tried not to let her eyes wander to the Single’s table throughout dinner, or to snarl whenever Veronika laid a hand on the petite beauty’s arm or sat just a little too close.

But now as her eyes dutifully followed the newly-weds in their first dance she kept getting glimpses of the cute little nurse from the department downstairs. She looked radiant in a deep blue cocktail dress, her hair down and lightly curled with the sides held back with an ornate silver slide. The smile that tugged at Patsy’s mouth was completely involuntary, and the wave? Christ she was going soft over a girl! But what a girl! The few times she’d had a chance to chat to Delia Busby she’d felt inexplicably drawn to her, the sparkle in her eyes making her melt and her toes curling at her accent.

An elbow to the ribs broke her from her musings.

“It’s enough to put you off relationships for life isn’t it.”

Patsy chuckled. At least she wasn’t alone in her disdain for their friend’s saccharine inclinations. “Just be glad they gave up on all of us doing a choreographed number.”

Val shivered in disgust on the other side of Trixie, making the pair of bridesmaids laugh, before they all returned their attention to the dance floor.

Disappointment washed over Patsy at the Delia shaped absence on the other side of the room. She really should let this infatuation go. A girl like Delia would never be interested in someone like her.

“They’re not going to start singing as well are they?”

She felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the smooth voice beside her. Wild horses couldn’t have kept the smile from her face. “Babs can’t carry a tune to save her life so I hope not.” When she turned to the smaller woman the smile she received just about turned her to mush. “I wasn’t sure we were going to see you this evening.”

“Couldn’t miss this could I.” Delia winked and turned back to the dance floor where Tom and Barbara’s parents were joining the dance.

Of course she means seeing her uni friend married off, Patsy chastised herself, don’t read anything else into it!

Out of the corner of her eye Patsy saw Delia cock her head towards the dance floor.

“Do you, uh, fancy a dance?”

Patsy turned to her wide-eyed. “You want to dance with me?” she asked incredulously.

Delia shrugged. “I don’t see any other eligible queer women around here, do you?”

“Uhh…well,” Patsy stuttered. “Well there’s Supti over there…or Val…or…Veronika.”

A small laugh escaped Delia. “Supti is married. And I’m sure you’ve heard as much goss on Veronika as I have, I am not going there. Val…” She glanced to the third bridesmaid looking genuinely thoughtful. “…Isn’t exactly my type. So I guess that just leaves you.” She held her hand out palm up.

Wait a minute did that mean…that Patsy was Delia’s type? She knew her mouth was hanging open as she just stared at the welshwoman, so forced herself to close it. The cheeky smile on the woman’s face was absolutely gorgeous, but there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

Screw it, it was just one dance. 

She placed her hand in Delia’s and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as the brunette’s smile widened. “Lead on Miss Busby.”

Although it wasn’t just one dance.

The DJ launched into a set of disco classics and sillies, like _Cha Cha Slide_ and _Macarena_ , songs that would normally have Patsy fleeing the dance floor. Yet she found herself bopping along to the music, and letting Delia teach her the moves. At least it gave her an excuse to watch the woman unashamedly. She did, however, find herself blushing profusely when Delia leant right back against her while they were sat on the floor for _Oops Upside Your Head_. She already knew Delia was the tactile type, that had become increasingly clear the last two times they’d seen each other. But as the evening progressed the distance between them seemed to shrink; a grasping of hands here, a twirl there, until they were hip to hip, one of Delia’s hands in Patsy’s, the other resting lightly on her waist. Any doubts Patsy might have had about mutual attraction were evaporating in the face of the shy look in Delia’s eyes as she chewed her bottom lip.

“I was disappointed I couldn’t stay for more of the hen weekend. It looked like you all had a lot of fun.”

“We did,” Patsy nodded, thinking back on the weekend. They’d rented a cottage not far from London, and spent two days exploring the woodlands and riding horses, having a pyjama party with a chocolate fountain and karaoke machine, and finished it off with an afternoon at a trampoline park and painting plaster ornaments. It had all been very Barbara. “But you were missed…by all of us.”

Delia only chuckled in response, but her hand drifted to the small of Patsy’s back, her thumb stroking her spine. It sent tingles raging through her body, and she realised her gaze was flitting between Delia’s eyes and her gorgeous red lips.

Oh boy.

The ringing of a fork against a glass made her jump, stepping out of Delia’s arms as everyone’s attention was drawn to the side of the room.

“Friends and loved ones, it’s time to cut the cake!” announced Craig, the best man, to a cacophony of cheers.

“I think I’ll go grab a drink,” Delia murmured, leaning in to Patsy. “Can I get you one?”

“Umm…sure,” Patsy flustered. She shouldn’t really drink anymore, she was entering dangerous territory here. But reason wasn’t really being paid attention to right now! “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Delia turned away with a wink.

Oh Lord this wasn’t good. Rubbing at the back of her neck, Patsy released an enormous breath.

“You seem to be having a good night.”

Patsy jumped a mile, clutching at her chest. “Jesus Trix don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I did not sneak, it’s not my fault your head is in the clouds,” Trixie smirked.

Patsy huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. “It is not,” she muttered.

“It wasn’t a criticism sweetie.” The blonde wrapped an arm around Patsy’s waist. “I think it’s very sweet. Delia is lovely after all. If I batted for your team I’d be fighting you for her.”

An incredulous eyebrow raise was all Patsy could manage while her stomach fluttered. Trixie was right, Delia was lovely. But Patsy didn’t do this sort of thing.

“Look, I know you feel the need to maintain this ice queen reputation, but would it really hurt to have a little fun?” 

Trixie winked and wandered off as everyone applauded. Patsy had missed the cake cutting! Tits!

Oh what was she going to do?

“Here you go.”

And like that Delia was stood beside her again, the sweetest smile on her face, holding a glass up for her. Patsy took the proffered drink in a daze, and sipped it. The neat liquor burned her throat, forcing her to examine the glass. A double measure of single malt unless she was very mistaken.

“Why Nurse Busby, are you trying to get me drunk?”

She felt a little guilty when she saw panic rush over Delia’s face.

“Oh, no…I’m sorry that wasn’t—”

“Delia I’m joking!” Patsy laid a gentle hand on the woman’s forearm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Thank you for the drink.”

Delia giggled in relief, shaking her head at Patsy. “You’re welcome.” She smiled, and they both turned in time to witness Barbara cramming a large piece of cake into Tom’s mouth, icing and cream filling going everywhere. The whole room laughed along with them, and in a moment of boldness, Patsy allowed her hand to settle on the small of Delia’s back. 

Once everyone had refuelled on cake, the dancing resumed with fervour. Overtired and over-sugared kids threw themselves around the floor, inebriated males challenged each other to dad dancing contests while the women danced around their handbags. 

Patsy and Delia held each other loosely, smiling brightly as they swayed and bopped to the music.

It was during _Build Me Up Buttercup_ that Delia tried to twirl Patsy, their height difference making the manoeuvre a little awkward, but as they giggled they simply found themselves pressed together. The tension sizzled between them as they realised just how close they were, their breath growing heavy as the meagre distance shrank incrementally. Patsy could feel the brunette’s breath on her lips. All it would take was for one of them to lean in. She smiled when she felt Delia rise slightly on her toes, and then…

“Patsy! Delia!” Barbara stumbled into the pair, wrapping an arm around each woman as they startled apart. “Are you having a lovely time? I’m having a lovely time. I got married! Look!” She presented her right hand to them both, looked confused at the lack of rings but then swapped hands with a giggle.

Patsy gritted her teeth, silently seething at the interruption.

“Yes Babs, that is why we’re all here,” Delia cajoled the tipsy bride.

Barbara continued to giggle. “I’m Mrs Hereward now! I’m a curate’s wife! Can you believe it? Oh, Delia how did it go with Veronika? I think you two would go lovely together!”

Delia laughed awkwardly, glancing at Patsy while the redhead could only stare incredulously at their mutual friend. They were saved from having to formulate a reply by the arrival of Trixie.

“There you are Barbara, come on now,” the blonde cooed, untangling her friend from the exasperated lesbians. “It’s almost time to toss your bouquet sweetie.”

“Oh, yes!” Barbara exclaimed, bouncing up and down before turning back to Patsy and Delia. “I expect you both to take part,” she waved an unsteady finger between the two. “Veronika will be there!” She grinned lasciviously, nudging Delia. 

“Don’t worry Mrs Hereward, they’ll be there.” Trixie lead Barbara away, mouthing “Sorry!” back to Patsy over her shoulder as they disappeared into the crowd.

Patsy sighed and crossed her arms, not quite able to look at Delia. 

However, the younger woman stepped into her and stroked her hands carefully up the backs of her arms. “You all right there Patsy?”

“Yes,” she grumbled, chewing her lip. “Has she always been that oblivious?”

“Oh absolutely,” Delia chuckled. “I had to tell her I was gay after we’d been living together for 7 months. Apparently, the girls I was bringing home twice a week weren’t a big enough clue.”

“Twice a week?!” Patsy’s incredulous stare was now bestowed upon Delia.

“Don’t you judge me Patsy Mount.” Delia wagged a finger at her, but she was failing to hold back a smile. “I lived a very sheltered existence back in Wales, I was making up for lost time.”

Patsy held her hands up and flashed the brunette her best fish hook smile. “No judgement here Deels. Just impressed. I expect that means you’re…well practiced.” She flicked an eyebrow for emphasis and was delighted to see Delia’s colour rise.

The welshwoman took a deep breath before looking Patsy right in the eye. “I was a very diligent student.” Her gaze drifted all the way down Patsy’s body and back up again.

The redhead swallowed hard at the predatory smile on the woman’s face, heat suffusing her body. This was getting very dangerous.

“Come on let’s get a drink,” Delia giggled into the tongue-tied silence. “I have little interest in catching the bouquet, even less so if Veronika is trying for it.” She held her hand out to Patsy, and after just a moments stunned hesitation, the taller woman took it and allowed herself to be lead off the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get just a little bit heated 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already seen it, Jojo created a T-rated ending for this for those of you not keen on E-rated fics, was going to post a link to it but apparently I am incapable of getting copy and pasted code to work tonight, so just go look through my works.
> 
> Sorry this one took so long to finish. The whole situation has thrown me more than I expected. Stay home people!

Once Delia was settled on the stool by the bar she clinked her glass to Patsy’s.

“Iechyd da!”

The redhead frowned at her. Delia rolled her eyes.

“Cheers.”

“Oh, I see! Sorry. Umm…your health.”

Delia knew she had a silly grin on her face as she sipped at the single measure of whiskey, but she couldn’t care less. She was sat next to the sexiest redhead alive! They’d been flirting so much! And they’d danced! And they’d so so soooooo nearly kissed! She could’ve murdered Barbara for that, but that might have been frowned on on her wedding day. But it didn’t matter. Patsy was still here, and the evening wasn’t over yet.

She forced her attention away from Patsy and onto the overexcited hoard of unmarried women, and a few men, that were standing between Barbara and the bar. “I can’t decide which is worse, the superstition itself, or the desperation of the people indulging it.”

Patsy snorted next to her. “Does that mean you’re not the marrying type?”

“Honestly I don’t know,” Delia shrugged. “I know my mam desperately wants me to have a proper white wedding, she’s been saving for it since I was born. Only I think she’s still hoping it’ll be to a man.”

“Oh. Oh dear,” Patsy murmured into her glass.

“Mmm,” nodded Delia. “What about you?”

Patsy likewise shrugged. “Who knows. I suppose it depends if I find my special someone.”

It was so fast Delia wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it, but the look Patsy flashed her…Do not go there Busby!

Not that she had the opportunity to, because a chorus of screeches went up from the rabid hoard and then the bouquet hit Patsy square in the face.

“Oh!” Delia clapped her hands over her mouth in shock, the redhead stunned into stillness, the bouquet in her lap. “Oh Patsy!” She couldn’t help it, she was shaking with laughter. “Are you ok?”

Patsy gingerly ran a finger up and down her nose. “Oww,” she said, frowning.

Trixie appeared beside her and scooped the bouquet out of Patsy’s lap. “Think we’re going to try that one again, see if we can prevent a riot.”

Delia hopped down off her stool and grasped Patsy’s face between her hands, checking closely for any sign of injury. “Are you all right? Did it actually do any damage?”

“Only to my pride,” the redhead muttered indignantly.

Chuckling, Delia leant forward and gently kissed the bridge of Patsy’s nose. “Is that any better?”

Patsy held her hand up, the thumb and forefinger pressed together. “A little bit.”

“Only a little bit? I must be losing my touch!” Delia quipped in faux sorrow. “I’m sure we can do better than that.” She kissed the taller woman’s cheek where it met her nose, doing her best to ignore the butterflies raging in her stomach. “How about now?”

“Mmm, getting there,” Patsy mumbled, grinning.

Delia kissed further down her cheek. “Now?”

“Almost.” The redhead’s voice was so quiet Delia would have missed it if she wasn’t so close.

Patsy turned her head ever so slightly, and their eyes met, and Delia couldn’t not kiss her. It was little more than a peck, and she pulled back to check Patsy’s reaction. Blown pupils stared back at her for a breath, before Patsy raised a hand to Delia’s cheek and drew her in, their lips meeting again. She had no idea who deepened the kiss, maybe it was a mutual instinct, all she knew was that Patsy’s arms were wrapped around her torso, holding her close as Delia arched against her, electricity surging through her. It put every first kiss she had ever had to shame.

She ran out of breath far too quickly and was forced to relinquish Patsy’s lips. “Wow,” she panted, pressing her forehead to Patsy’s.

Patsy’s eyes were glazed and hooded, but she nodded. “Wow.”

Delia giggled. “That was…just…”

Patsy nodded again. “I know.” 

She immediately reclaimed Delia’s lips, and Delia knew she’d never get enough of this. Patsy’s kisses…Patsy’s touch…just Patsy made every part of her tingle. She pushed up on her toes to press herself more firmly against the taller woman, feeling like she couldn’t get close enough.

When Patsy’s tongue met hers she thought she’d implode right then and there. The whimper that escaped her throat was answered by a groan from Patsy. At least she wasn’t the only one being affected by this experience. 

Time lost all meaning as she happily indulged in Patsy’s wonderful, amazing, glorious kisses. She really, really should have gotten her number ages ago! She’d been missing out on this for months!

A bang next to them startled them apart again, and Delia managed to focus in time to see Veronika skulking away having forcefully deposited her empty pint glass on the bar. Oh well.

“Think someone’s jealous,” Patsy giggled, her hands linking a little possessively around Delia’s waist.

Delia just shrugged. “I couldn’t care less.”

The redhead flashed her the most delicious smile. “I’m glad.” She pulled Delia in for a sweet kiss, and Delia went willingly.

The brunette was hyper aware of the heat that emanated from every point of contact between their bodies, especially as her hands began to wander freely, and she realised that certain parts of her were throbbing almost painfully. She sighed against the taller woman’s mouth. “Patsy?” she whimpered. “This might be too forward but…ummm…” Delia worried at her lip, suddenly too embarrassed to ask for what she wanted.

Concern clear on her face, Patsy ran her hands firmly up Delia’s back. “What is it Deels?”

Delia wrapped a lock of Patsy’s hair around her finger as she took a deep breath and whispered. “I, umm, wondered if you wanted to get out of here?”

“God yes!” Patsy growled, drawing Delia into a heated kiss, Delia surging up against her as her ardour rose impossibly higher. The woman groaned, and it took Delia a moment to recognise that is wasn’t a noise of excitement. “I can’t!” Patsy whined, dropping her head down onto Delia’s shoulder. “I have to stay to clear up. Fuck!”

“Urghhh of course you do,” Delia murmured against the woman’s hair. Damn it damn it damn it! Right now she really wanted to do things to Patsy that were entirely unsuitable for their current environment. But this was Patsy. She didn’t want this to be a one time thing. She’d just have to be patient for a couple more hours. “In that case, do you want some company until then?”

“Are you sure?” Patsy frowned. “I’m sure there’s better ways for you to spend your time?”

Delia made a show of considering it. “Hmm now you say that…nope, definitely can’t think of anything better to do.” She offered Patsy the biggest grin she could. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Patsy chided, flipping Delia’s hair over her shoulder.

“I’m serious,” Delia pulled the redhead in for a kiss, hoping to reassure her. “Just don’t leave me on my own too long, in case Veronika tries her luck again.” When Patsy really laughed it made her heart soar. Oh she really had it bad. Hell at this point she’d very happily sit and watch Patsy clearing up just to be in the same airspace as the woman. But in order to expedite events she knew she’d be pitching in when the last of the drunken cousins were kicked out at 11.

In the meantime however, they didn’t need to behave like nuns. She feathered her lips along Patsy’s jaw, delighting in the way the redhead shivered when she let her tongue trail up to her ear. Drawing her fingers up the woman’s thighs, she growled in frustration at having to keep her touches over Patsy’s skirt. There were still children around after all.

“Umm, Deels?” Patsy interrupted her thoughts breathlessly. “There is somewhere more private we can go…if you wanted to?”

Delia pulled away far enough to admire the flush in Patsy’s cheeks, and the rise and fall of her chest. Oh yes she wanted to. “Show me,” she whispered, and Patsy slipped off her stool, interlaced her fingers with Delia’s and lead her around the edge of the dance floor.

————————

As she pulled aside the curtain at the back of the hall all sorts of things were raging around Patsy’s head. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She never did anything like this! Should she be doing this? She really liked Delia but it wasn’t like they had gone on any dates or anything, despite getting along well every time they’d seen each other. So were they essentially about to have sex on the first date? Was she ok with that?

“Hey.”

Patsy looked around to find Delia watching her. They were stood outside the door to the Bride’s room in the back, and Patsy’s hand was wrapped around the handle.

“You ok?” the petite brunette queried, lightly placing her hands on Patsy’s waist. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. If it’s too soon—”

“Do you want to?” Patsy blurted out before she could talk herself out of the whole situation. 

Delia’s response was a small but earnest nod, and perhaps she was only seeing what she wanted to see, but the look in the welshwoman’s eyes gave her hope that this wasn’t just sex. 

She nodded back. “I want you,” Patsy whispered, the sweet smile she received helping to quell the fluttering in her gut. Taking a deep breath she held the door open for Delia, and left the noisy party behind.

Delia was looking around the pretty little room. “This is cute. Did you help Barbara get ready in here this afternoon?”

“Trixie and Val did,” Patsy leant against the door, speaking quietly into the charged atmosphere. “Setting up the hall is more my forte.”

The brunette turned to her chuckling. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Patsy felt the woman’s heated gaze drift down her body. She tried not to squirm. “Do you want me to lock the door?”

Slow, deliberate steps brought the smaller woman closer. “Probably wise. I don’t much fancy being walked in on.”

Swallowing hard as Delia bit her own lower lip, Patsy fumbled the lock into place and took Delia’s outstretched hand. Gentle arms wrapped around her waist and their lips met in a languid kiss. Patsy’s heart rate ramped up even as her body relaxed into Delia’s embrace. She whimpered when Delia’s hand stroked up the back of her neck and tangled in her hair. Delia smiled against her lips, and Patsy found herself digging her fingers into her hips.

“All right?” Delia murmured.

Patsy leant down and kissed up the column of Delia’s throat. “Uh huh.” The vibration of Delia’s chuckle against her lips transmitted immediately south. She couldn’t remember ever being this ready so quickly. There was just something about this woman.

Delia started walking her backwards across the room. “Please tell me if you need to stop ok? I only want this to be good for both of us.”

Patsy found herself pressed against the wall next to the dressing table, her breath leaving her in a shuddering sigh. “I highly doubt I’ll want you to stop.”

“Even so,” Delia giggled, nipping at Patsy’s lips.

Patsy claimed Delia’s mouth in a fevered kiss, pulling her flush against her body while the brunette’s hands began to firmly explore, leaving fire in their wake. When Delia cupped her breasts and squeezed, Patsy’s mouth fell open, a high moan catching her by surprise.

“Do you like that sweetheart?”

“Yes! Yes!” the redhead squeaked. From beneath her lashes she watched the most glorious grin spread across Delia’s face, before she squeezed again and Patsy’s breath caught in her chest.

“May I pull your dress down a bit Patsy?”

Patsy’s hands shot to the back of her neck and fumbled with the tie of her halter neck, allowing the strips of fabric to fall away so she could grip Delia’s shoulders.

“I do love an eager accomplice.” Delia’s voice was low and sultry as she tugged down the cloth covering Patsy’s breasts, stopping only to admire her flesh once it was freed. 

Patsy struggled to stay still under Delia’s ardent observation, her chest heaving in anticipation.

“Beautiful,” Delia whispered and descended on an already firm nipple, her tongue circling the bud before suckling on it gleefully.

Clamping her thighs together, Patsy had to bite her tongue, trying to prevent any further inhuman noises escaping her as her whole body throbbed in time with the movement of Delia’s tongue. She sighed when Delia relinquished her nipple.

“Please don’t hold back sweetheart,” Delia breathed, kneading Patsy’s breasts. “I really want to hear you, your voice is just amazing.”

“I’ll, urghh, I’ll try,” Patsy gasped, finding it hard to form words under Delia’s tender ministrations.

“Do you get embarrassed by all this Patsy?”

The redhead felt the colour rising up her neck as she gave a small nod. “A little, I don’t do this sort of thing very often.”

“Ok sweetheart,” the kiss Delia placed on her collarbone helped to soothe her somewhat. “I know there’s no point telling you not to be embarrassed, but you’re safe with me, ok?”

Patsy nodded, but she was done talking about this, it was almost more mortifying than the noises she was trying not to make, so grabbing the back of Delia’s neck she kissed her firmly. The groan that rolled out of the welshwoman was enough to set her aflame again, and clutching Delia’s hip she pressed her knee up between Delia’s thighs, the woman’s vocalisation growing higher. But she pulled away.

“I like the way you think cariad, but I want to take care of you first.”

“Better get on with it then,” Patsy growled, nipping along Delia’s jaw.

“Not a fan of foreplay either?” Delia giggled.

Patsy growled again, rolling her tongue around the shell of Delia’s ear, making her squeak.

“All right all right, I can take a hint,” Delia whimpered, one hand drifting lightly down Patsy’s body to ruck up her skirt and petticoats, before scratching her short nails up the inside of her thigh.

Patsy’s entire body quivered with excitement, eager to reap the benefits of Delia’s busy uni days. She held her breath as her silky knickers were nudged aside, her fingers digging into Delia’s shoulder as the woman’s palm cupped her swollen sex, a single digit slipping between her folds.

“Oh my god!” Delia breathed reverently against Patsy’s neck. “You didn’t need any foreplay this time did you sweetheart?” Her finger slid up to part Patsy, the taller woman’s head smacking back against the wall as the tip came to press against her clit, her breath hissing through her teeth. “Is this all right gorgeous girl?” Delia murmured next to her ear as she gently circled the redhead’s bundle of nerves.

Patsy could only nod fitfully, her pelvis tilting, seeking more pressure. Fortunately, Delia seemed attuned to her body language already and pressed harder, three fingers working her clit and the surrounding flesh with skill.

Spine arching off the wall, Patsy gasped for air. “Ohh! Oh Delia! You were a diligent student weren’t you!”

She could feel Delia smirking against her collarbone. “I was eager to learn.”

The redhead’s hips started to rock of their own accord, but Delia stayed with her, matching every twitch, every roll. Pleasure blossomed along her limbs and her breathing deepened as they settled into a rhythm, the only thing that could make this moment better was if Delia kissed her. But, of course Delia was a mind-reader, and her lips were soon against Patsy’s, both whimpering as their tongues met. 

It was so good.

Everything Delia was doing was building into a gentle hum in her pelvis. She could very happily indulge in this for, like, an hour, content to have Delia so near, feeling her fingers sliding against her. But her need was more urgent than that.

“Deels?” she groaned into the smaller woman’s mouth.

“I’m here.” And Delia gently nipped at her lower lip, sending a shiver through the redhead.

“I…I think I need something else.” Patsy’s mouth was suddenly dry and she had to swallow hard.

Delia leant back to look her in the eyes, her fingers not letting up for a second. “What would you like gorgeous girl?”

“I don’t know,” Patsy whined, frustration rising up inside her. “It’s…been a while.”

“It’s all right sweetheart, it’s all right.” Delia kissed her sweetly. “Would you like my mouth on you?”

“No, no,” Patsy gasped, clutching at Delia. “As tempting as that is I want you here with me.” 

The brunette nuzzled against Patsy’s neck, and she felt her frustration subside a little. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She left Patsy’s clit to drift down and re-wet her fingertips at the redhead’s opening, Patsy’s back straightening at the change of sensation. “Does my gorgeous girl want me inside her?”

Delia’s breath was hot and heavy against Patsy’s throat, and that combined with the dabbling of her fingers, it was enough to turn her legs to jelly as the air caught in her lungs. She didn’t dare try to speak for fear of what noise might escape her in place of words, so she simply nodded. 

Two fingers slipped into her and her breath grew short and sharp, her inner muscles tightening around the oh so pleasant intrusion, warmth radiating through her body. She’d almost forgotten how wonderful this could feel with the right person. It had been too damn long.

Delia drew her fingers part way out and thrust back in again, her palm pressing just right against Patsy’s clit, pulling out again and repeating. It was gentle and it was soft, and it made her whole body hum.

“Good?” Delia asked quietly as she kissed along Patsy’s jaw.

“So good,” Patsy whimpered, although the ball of frustration was still sitting heavy in her stomach. “But, I…mmm…” She could feel her cheeks flaming. She knew Delia wouldn’t judge her but that didn’t make it any easier to ask.

Delia kissed her hard, quite happily continuing to thrust into Patsy’s body. “Tell me cariad.” 

She rested her forehead against Patsy’s, and when the redhead dared to take a peek at her through heavy eyelids Delia’s eyes were so open and warm. She really really wanted this woman.

“I, mmm,” she croaked, tensing when Delia changed her angle ever so slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, and took the leap. “I really really need to come!” she managed to squeak.

She could feel Delia smiling as she kissed her. “Oh you poor, sweet, deprived thing,” she cooed, twisting her fingers inside Patsy, forcing a groan from the woman’s mouth. “Let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?”

Grasping Patsy’s thigh firmly, she hoisted the redhead’s knee up onto her hip, opening Patsy up. Patsy was astonished how deep she could feel Delia inside her, how far the woman seemed able to reach, to fill her. And then her fingers hooked onto something that made her gasp and shiver all at once, and Delia kept hooking onto it, stroking it, tugging at it and Patsy’s whole body went rigid as a white hot pressure built up inside her fast. Christ, the woman really was good!

“Oh my g…oh Deels…I…oooooh!”

“That’s it sweetheart,” Delia kissed down her throat, nibbling at her collarbone. “I’ve got you gorgeous girl.” 

And then she sucked Patsy’s nipple into her mouth, electricity shooting through the taller woman, making her toes curl. How was she so close so quickly?! Her fingers crept into Delia’s hair, and when Delia’s tongue started to roll over her nipple she couldn’t help clutching at a handful of the thick chocolate-coloured strands.

“Deels…I…I can’t…ahhh…” she babbled.

“Yes you can beautiful,” Delia murmured against her breast, her breath against Patsy’s damp skin making her twitch. “Stop fighting it, you’re safe, I promise.” She sealed her mouth around Patsy’s nipple once more, the rhythm of her tongue and fingers growing frenzied as she drove Patsy towards the edge. 

Patsy gave up any and all attempts at staying quiet, her focus centred on the raging sensations in her abdomen that were growing up and up and suddenly she tipped over the edge as intense pleasure surged through her body, a strangled cry tearing from her throat. Her hips rocked frantically against Delia’s hand. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!”

Delia responded by resuming her thrusts, groaning around Patsy’s solid nipple, the vibration causing Patsy to pull at Delia’s hair as she climbed impossibly higher, fast approaching the edge again. Her leg tightened around Delia’s hip, needing the brunette as close as possible as she toppled into a second mind-blowing orgasm. She tore Delia’s mouth from her breast to kiss her fiercely while her inner muscles clamped down on the woman’s fingers. A whimpering Delia moved with her as she convulsed, fingers digging into her thigh.

Eventually, all Patsy’s muscles relaxed completely, and Delia released her thigh to wrap around her waist, supporting her as she caught her breath. Patsy groaned when Delia withdrew her fingers, and allowed her head to fall to the smaller woman’s shoulder. 

“Oh my god,” she whimpered.

Despite her post-orgasmic daze, curiosity got the better of her when she heard Delia happily sucking on something, raising her head just enough to witness a finger disappear into the Welshwoman’s mouth. Delia locked eyes with her as she hummed with delight, pulling the finger slowly from between her lips.

She flicked an eyebrow, a smug grin on her face. “Didn’t want to get anything on your dress.”

Patsy giggled, hiding her face in Delia’s neck. “There’s tissues on the dressing table.”

She felt Delia shrug. “Waste not want not,” she trilled, licking her palm. “Besides, I’d have to let go of you to get one.”

Giggling again, Patsy placed gentle kisses up the length of Delia’s neck, gingerly tasting the smaller woman’s lips, and finding her own flavour more agreeable than she remembered, kissed Delia deeply, contentedly cradling her against her. “Hmm. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome,” Delia chuckled. “Was everything to your satisfaction?”

“God yes.” The redhead fell back against the wall, her eyes rolling back in her head as she realised her body was still tingling, a lingering heat between her thighs. “I think that was worth breaking a 5-year dry spell for.”

“5-ye—, Patsy!” Delia wailed, swatting the redhead’s hip.

Patsy was shocked at the distraught look on Delia’s face. “What?”

“Why would you let that happen like this?! Your first time again should be something special! Not a…frantic…grubbling up against a barn wall!”

Pulling Delia close, Patsy whispered against her ear, “It was special, because it was with you. Honestly Delia, I’ve wanted you for a while now.” She kissed Delia’s temple, and was relieved when Delia leant into her, dainty hands running up her back.

“I’ve wanted you too,” she mumbled, before straightening to look Patsy in the eye. “But if I’d known I’d have waited ’til I could get you into bed and naked so I could give you the attention you deserve. I really wish you’d told me!”

“I’m sorry.” Patsy stroked a few errant hairs behind Delia’s ear, touched that someone actually wanted to look after her for once. “We can still do all that later, if you still want to that is.”

“Too bloody right I do.” Delia kissed her heatedly, pressing firmly against the length of her.

“I’m glad,” Patsy murmured against her lips. “And you’ve taken the edge off now, so we can be a bit more…leisurely about it all.”

“Hmm, I’m up for that,” grinned the brunette, her hands roaming Patsy’s body avidly while she kissed her.

Good, so Delia was still in the mood. Patsy had been a little worried she’d killed it, and she very much wanted to pay Delia back in kind.

With that in mind, she pushed away from the wall and walked Delia towards the dressing table.

“What are you up to?” asked the brunette, barely breaking the kiss.

“My turn,” Patsy growled, taking a firm hold on Delia’s arse and lifting her off her feet.

Delia shrieked with delight, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s neck. “You don’t have to, I’m more than happy to wait until we get out of here.”

Patsy deposited Delia on the dressing table. “Well I’m not. I used to be a top back in the day. I’ve missed giving more than I’ve missed receiving. So will you let me look after you now?”

Leaning back on her hands, Delia sighed. “Go on then.”

Patsy hesitated for a moment, until Delia winked at her and spread her legs. Cheeky little…Dropping to her knees she pulled Delia to the edge of the table.

“Careful of your pretty dress!” Delia cried as Patsy’s hands slipped teasingly up her thighs.

“What’s the matter?” Patsy leered. “You a squirter?” Her fingers met the elastic of Delia’s knickers.

“Well, yeah, sometimes.” Delia’s cheeks flushed as Patsy traced the elastic around her thighs until she could cup her bum. “But you won’t manage that here.”

Patsy smirked at the flustered woman. It was exhilarating seeing her like this. “Is that a challenge?”

“Err no,” Delia stated firmly, raising a stern eyebrow.

The sight made Patsy’s nostrils flare momentarily, but then she pouted. She’d never slept with a squirter before, and she’d always been curious how it would feel to have a woman gush over her face.

Huffing, Delia rolled her eyes. “If it’s that big a deal to you I’ll try and guide you through it later, but it doesn’t always work.” She giggled and shook her head when Patsy wiggled happily, grinning. “You’re incorrigible aren’t you. And very sweet despite what you want others to think.” 

Patsy swallowed hard when Delia caressed her cheek. It seemed that around this woman her defences came down unconsciously and Delia saw more of the real her than anyone had done in some time.

Stroking a thumb across Patsy’s lower lip, Delia seemed to shake herself out of some reverie and glanced down Patsy’s body. “What I meant was, I don’t want your very lovely dress getting creased and dirty on the floor.”

“I couldn’t care less,” Patsy declared, and kissed Delia’s knee, delighted when the smaller woman inhaled deeply, so she kissed a little higher, and then a little higher still.

Delia pursed her lips and subtly lifted herself off the table, which Patsy took as permission to relieve her of her knickers, indulgently caressing Delia’s arse as she rolled the undergarment down. She tugged the little piece of lace down Delia’s legs with more haste than she intended, removing the woman’s pumps as well, guiding well-toned calves over her shoulders. 

Her own breath was growing heavy as she got comfortable between Delia’s legs, glancing up past Delia’s now heaving chest to her beautifully rosy face, wanting to make sure her now lover was still all right with this. When she received a small nod she slowly leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on Delia’s ruddy lower lips, taking a moment to savour the woman’s warmth, her musk, and if she was honest, to quiet her own nerves. She wanted so badly to please this woman who had pleased her so well, but she knew she was rusty. As she nuzzled the dark, wiry hairs of Delia’s mound, her hands stroked up Delia’s thighs and came to rest on her lower back. She just wanted to be close to Delia.

When Delia started stroking a hand up and down the back of her neck she was reassured that she felt the same, and with just a little more pressure she was delighted to feel Delia part against her mouth, her lips instantly becoming slippery as the smaller woman’s arousal became evident.

She groaned as she drew her tongue up the length of Delia’s sex, her flavour heavy against her tastebuds. She remembered with some amusement her early distaste for performing oral sex, slow to grow accustomed to the scent and flavour of a woman, but she had persevered reluctantly. Now however, taste acquired, there was such a sense of satisfaction when that dense fluid met her tongue, knowing that she was in part the cause of it.

And so with glee, she lathed Delia’s heated flesh with broad strokes, the brunette mewling above her as the hand on her neck stilled. She was in no hurry. Delia seemed content with a more leisurely approach, so she allowed herself to explore the woman, gauging what worked for her, sucking gently at her folds. 

When she carefully sucked at Delia’s clit, fingers dug into her neck, the brunette sucking air between her teeth. Patsy glanced up trying to determine if it was an indication of pleasure or discomfort only to find Delia watching her from beneath hooded eyelids. Her pupils were blown, her colour high, and Patsy saw no evidence that her actions were anything but appreciated, so she suckled again at the little bundle of nerves. Delia’s sighs were music to her ears, and if she was honest the whole experience was getting her worked up again. Patsy really, truly hoped the clear-up at the end of the night would be swift!

Pressing her own thighs together, Patsy stiffened her tongue and flicked the tip across Delia’s clit, the brunette’s cry sending a further bolt of heat between her legs. But she was surprised when Delia crunched forward, her other hand frantically pushing her away.

“Too much too much too much!”

“Sorry!” Patsy whispered penitently, kissing Delia’s inner thigh. “I’m a little out of practice.”

“No no,” gasped Delia, trying to catch her breath, stroking her fingers through Patsy’s disarrayed hair. “You’re doing just fine, it’s just…” Her eyes rolled back in her head as she licked her lips. “I get way to sensitive when I’m this worked up.”

“Oh.” Well that was unfortunate, thought Patsy. She’d been looking forward to giving Delia a proper seeing to later. “So…would I need to catch you by surprise to ravish you properly?”

Delia giggled and tapped Patsy on the nose, the hand on her neck twirling strands of hair. “It’s the same as you, just need the edge taking off.”

Oh good, so they could have some proper fun. Patsy straightened up. “In that case, what would mademoiselle like?”

This time a bark of laughter escaped Delia. “Mademoiselle was very much enjoying your use of a flat tongue. Honestly Patsy it won’t take much, I was pretty close already.”

Patsy bowed her head. “Your wish is my command.” She leant forward and splayed her tongue over Delia’s sex, drawing it languidly up the length of her. 

Delia hummed her approval. “Just like that…oh Pats that’s nice.”

Smiling, Patsy repeated the motion, trying not to giggle at the thought that this was very much like licking an ice cream. A drawn out moan from Delia pushed any such images from her mind, fingers grasping at the back of her neck, replaced instead by wonderings of how good it was going to feel to fuck Delia later. She increased her pressure but maintained her technique, encouraged by the slight rocking of Delia’s hips. The woman’s breaths were growing shorter, heavier, and Patsy could feel her opening starting to twitch against her tongue. Delia hadn’t been kidding when she said it wouldn’t take much.

Hands sliding down to grasp Delia’s bum, she pulled the woman even closer to her, inhaling deeply as her face was buried against Delia’s centre. 

Delia cried out above her, the pace of her hips increasing as her hand splayed between Patsy’s shoulder blades. It was taking every ounce of self-control Patsy had not to focus on Delia’s clit, but as the welshwoman’s thighs began to tremble around her head she knew her patience would soon be rewarded.

And finally, a strangled whimper tore out of Delia’s throat a split second before her legs clamped shut around Patsy’s ears, her hips bucking erratically against the redhead’s mouth. Patsy couldn’t help herself any longer and plunged her tongue into Delia’s fluttering entrance, pressing in as far as she could while Delia rode her face, moving with the smaller woman as best she could. Fuck she had missed this, she thought as satisfaction flooded through her. And she was so very glad that the first person she got to do this with in 5 years was Delia Busby.

It was a few moments before Delia released her grip on her, fingers tangling in Patsy’s hair to pull her away. She glared down at the taller woman, but Patsy could detect the smirk she was trying to hold back. “I’m going to be putting that clever tongue of yours to work later I can tell you,” Delia panted.

Patsy on the other hand had no interest in concealing her smirk, proudly letting it grow wide as she licked her lips, flicking an eyebrow for good measure.

Delia rolled her eyes at her. “God you’re smug.” But she hauled Patsy up off her heels, leaning down to kiss her thoroughly. “Mind you you’ve got good reason to be,” the brunette husked.

————————

Delia couldn’t help smiling to herself as she rummaged through Barbara’s make-up bag, looking for a lipstick. Her fellow brunette favoured a palette closer to her own than either Patsy or Trixie’s, and now that she’d washed up in the en suite she needed to reapply her face before she and Patsy left their little sanctuary.

When Patsy emerged from the bathroom she found herself unable to take her eyes off the woman. Even without make-up she was unfairly gorgeous.

The redhead flashed her a little fishhook smile though the mirror. “Before you put that on…” she purred, taking the tube of lipstick from Delia’s hand and pulling her towards her to give her a sweet, languid kiss.

Delia smiled against her lips, so very happy the Patsy seemed content to continue their affection after their brief fumble. So happy in fact that it bubbled up her throat in the form of a giggle.

Patsy just smiled at her, leaning their foreheads together. “You’re very beautiful Delia.”

Biting her lip, Delia glanced down as she felt her cheeks grow warm. “Thank you,” she murmured, suddenly shyer than she’d felt all evening. Taking a deep breath, she looked the redhead square in the eye. “And you are absolutely stunning Patsy Mount.”

It was Patsy’s turn to giggle and blush, before pressing a kiss to the tip of Delia’s nose.”Delia…do you mind me asking…are you seeing anyone?…Or sleeping with anyone?”

Excitement welled up through Delia’s chest. Of course she’d hoped that there might be some sort of tentative future to tonight’s dalliance, but she hadn’t dared let it take root. “Well that remains to be seen,” she said coyly, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s neck. “There’s a rather statuesque redhead I’ve sort of got my eye on.” 

Patsy narrowed her eye’s at her, just the slightest hint of doubt flickering at the corner of her mouth.

“I mean you, you fool,” Delia laughed, the look of open relief on Patsy’s face a sight to behold.

“Thank you for clarifying that Miss Busby,” Patsy quipped, pulling Delia more firmly against her, before growing serious. “I know we’ve done this a bit arse-backwards but…would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

A smile spread unbidden across Delia’s face, so wide it made her cheeks ache. “Yes Patsy, I would like that very much.”

Patsy’s answering grin threatened to split her face, and Delia just had to kiss it, knowing that once they were both back in make-up they’d have to be more restrained again.

The thought made her sigh. “I suppose we’d better hurry up and sort ourselves out. I’m sure Trixie will be wondering where you’ve gotten to.”

Patsy just shrugged and kissed her again.

—————————

Trixie sat at the bar enjoying her Virgin Cosmopolitan. She’d done plenty of dancing but these heels were killing her so she was content to take a few moments just watching the frivolities. Until something at the back of the room caught her attention. She slapped at Val’s shoulder, refusing to look away.

“Oww! What?!”

Bouncing on her stool, Trixie pointed to the back corner where Patsy was sheepishly following Delia out from behind the curtain to the backrooms. Their hands were loosely joined and their cheeks flushed, and while to the casual observer Patsy’s hair looked just fine, Trixie knew the woman well enough to see it had been re-pinned in a hurry.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Val growled, pulling a tenner from her cleavage and slapping it into Trixie’s outstretched palm. “Didn’t think Mount had it in her.”

“I’m telling you, if Delia had stayed for the whole hen weekend it would have happened then,” trilled Trixie, tucking the note into her own bra. “I’m glad they finally got on with it.”

“Hmm.” Val took a sip of her lager. “Lets see if it chills Patsy out a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuine question, do i make the girls talk too much during sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks also to [NowSeeHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere) and [QuiteFetching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteFetching) for championing this one.


End file.
